Luis did 18 more push-ups than Gabriela in the evening. Gabriela did 16 push-ups. How many push-ups did Luis do?
Solution: Gabriela did 16 push-ups, and Luis did 18 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $16 + 18$ push-ups. He did $16 + 18 = 34$ push-ups.